Burn my Hope
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: He burned my hope." " He cheated on me..." " I thought he'd changed..." " He toyed with my emotions..." Kai did the impossible to Rei. Rei reflects his regrets, as the lit match burns his last bit of hope to find out why.


Burn my Hope  
  
WAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my 1shot, KAIxREI!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a legend in my culture... A sad one 2... Everything is in Rei's point of view. Sigh R&R!!!  
  
No, no, no. I don't deserve this. Do I deserve this? No... I don't. Dang my fate man. I hate my life, I hate my soul, I hate everything, everyone. Why should I suffer? Doesn't anyone care? No, of course not. No body cares anymore...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I need to go Rei, so that I can finally finish what I started." Kai stated. "Why now?" "Now is the perfect time to do it. Rei, if you love me, you'd let me do it." "But-""Hush, koneko..." He pressed his finger onto my lip. "I promise I'll come back. I swear to god. You shouldn't worry." With a last minute kiss, he left.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Liar... Kai, my lover is a liar. He toyed with my emotions. He cheated on me. That asshole... He promised, but he broke it. He never kept any promise, he never ever stated, "I love you," and never ever cared about me. All he cared about is himself and Dranzer. That's it. He hungered for power. I thought he'd change. But like the say, somethings never change. Never. Never ever. Never ever EVER.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello?" "Hey Rei..." "Tyson?! How'd you-"" I know your secret. So does Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi." I never bothered to tell them. They'd never understand. And I found out they never did. "Rei, We... We don't want to see you anymore." "Huh?" "Rei, compared to us you're... Different. You're not straight." "So...?" "So... I never thought I'd say this but... Rei, the gang and me are literally disgusted at you and Kai. I'm sorry but..." I heard 'YOU'RE A PERVERTED WHORE!' in the background. "Bye." The line went dead.  
  
I nearly crushed the phone with my anger. They're not my friends. Not anymore. A few days later, a moving company arrived in the house. I asked them why, and they answered, "This house has been sold by mister Hiwatari Kai." I nearly fainted. Sold?! No... How could he?! Why? WHY?! WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! That's when Voltaire arrived. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Rei, you little weak boy, did you really think my grandson will fall for the likes of you?" "What do you mean?" "It means I never liked you." A new familiar voice vibrated in the air. " K-K-Kai?" " Yes, it's me."  
  
"But... You..." I stammered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Rei, don't you get it? I never liked you. I always thought you were a weak common whore kitty that goes around begging people to take you home." Ouch, that hurts a lot. I was crying heavily. This can't be real. No... Kai loved me. He loved me... Not.  
  
I quickly ran out of the room and into another, locked the door and sobbed. "Rei, let me in." "No! Leave me alone!!!" "Rei, we need to talk." " I told you to leave me alone!!!" There was a short pause, and then Kai explained something. But I never knew. I wrote on the wall, " FUCK YOU SLUT!!!" Then I jumped out of the building by then.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After a week, there was a rumor that Kai committed suicide. But hell, I don't care. I should, but I can't. Now I live on the streets because of that stupid asshole. I tried going back to China, but they say I'm a disgrace. I've been living here or about a month, and it's killing me because it's winter. A truck nearly killed me yesterday, but instead ran over my shoes after it fell off when I jumped out of the way. Now I go around barefoot in the cold snow. Hell, it stings.  
  
I'm cold too. I'm wearing thin clothing. So I thought I should stay in a corner and huddle myself. I wouldn't last long anyways. That's when I saw a box of matches. I lit one and felt it's warmth. Fire... Kai... No! I won't think about that traitor! Man, I'm cozy. But my flame would burn long, just like how I'll perish in sorrow.  
  
I thought about all the good times I had with my friends and K-Er... Nevermind.  
  
They have no idea how it hurts to be this way. No idea. Sometimes I think they're spoiled. They have fun while I live out here, still healthy for about a month. But still... I'm hungry. I didn't eat for about a week. Another hobo beat me up the other day and stole Driger. Now my companion is gone. I have no one to look up to now. Plus, my ankle is busted.  
  
Hm? Seems like the fire went out. I lit another one. Instead of thinking about food, I'll think about times. I remember people that tried to steal Driger, and I was too weak to prevent it, so Kai came to my rescue. Also when I was losing to a creep who nearly killed me, Kai seemed irritated and beat that kid up. Then there was a tournament and Kai and me were partners... And Dranzer was stolen and it was my fault... Wait, why does all my memories have Kai in them? Oh well.  
  
I lit another and another, each one brings more memories of Kai and me. Geez, maybe I should stop then. No, I like the heat. I need to stay warm... Live as much as I can.  
  
I made it to my second last match. A puppy ran over to me. Maybe it was lost? I share the light with her, but then some children arrived holding snowballs. "Hey, now we can hit the guy and the stupid dog!" Didn't they know it's Rei? Oh yeah... I'm messy: My hair's loose, my clothes torn, I have cuts and bruises everywhere. Oh crap! They're throwing that cold white fluff to me. I tried to dodge, but I'm tired. I manage to collapse after I ran awhile. The puppy is gone. My fire was out. I only had one more left...  
  
I walked back to the corner, freezing. My last match, my last hope, my last wish. My last minute of warmth and light... My last moment of life.  
  
I lit it. It was burning slowly. Like matrix or something. I sighed a deep one. I felt like I'm prejudging. What did I miss?  
  
That was a stupid question. It's obviously...  
  
Kai Hiwatari.  
  
What I don't understand is why he did this to me. Maybe I should've stayed longer to actually make out what Kai tried to say. What he said to me, he said it with guilt. Guilt? He didn't mean it? And he tried to tell me something fast. He said it with shame. And after I stormed away, it looked like he was about to shed tears. Kai, Kai, Kai... What a mystery.  
  
Shame and guilt. What happened? Was he forced?  
  
It hit me.  
  
I gave out a wide grin in months. I knew it now. I knew his secret. I knew why. I laughed. How pathetic! How pathetic can love be? He wasn't doing it on his own free will. Heck no! Ha! Man, I was stupid mourning over a simple problem like that! So slutty bastard really had a soft side for me. Just for me. Only, for me.  
  
As the fire died out, I was happy. I'm going to join him in a minute. Or maybe not. Maybe in hell. But no matter what, I'll be with him soon. Then he can say what he wanted to say.  
  
I lied down onto the cold icy floor. As the fire went out, so did my soul. Before afterlife claimed me, a soft, "Ashiteru, my Rei,' whispered in my ear. That voice... I loved him... He burned my hope. And yet now, we'll be together forever...  
  
He burned my hope...  
  
END  
  
Sniff sniff sob That has got to be one of my most dramatic story eva. N E ays, REVIEW PLZ!!!! 


End file.
